Kerinduan Sahabat
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Meskipun tlah berpisah, Hinata tetap merindukan saat-saat bersama Kiba. Tali persahabatan tetap ada di antara mereka.


**Kerinduan Sahabat**

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: hanya pemanasan.**

**Rated: K.**

**Sumarry: Meskipun tlah berpisah, Hinata tetap merindukan saat-saat bersama Kiba. Tali persahabatan tetap ada di antara mereka. **

* * *

"_Mama! Mama!"_

Seruan Himawari membuat Hinata menghentikan aktifitas memasaknya. Di sana ia tengah melihat sang putri yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa boneka _shuu-ka-ku _yang telah Naruto belikan untuknya. Dengan senyum penuh keibuan, Hinata berjongkok sambil mengelus surai _indigo _putri bungsunya dengan penuh cinta.

"Ada apa, sayang? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada _Mama_, hm?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Dengan senyuman matahari, Himawari pun mengangguk sambil menjawab,

"Iya, _Ma_! Kemarin aku habis bertemu dengan Paman Kiba, ia membelikanku gantungan kunci Kurama!" Himawari berseru sambil menunjukkan kepada Hinata gantungan kunci yang ia maksud.

Hinata tersenyum usai mendengarkan cerita dari Himawari. Sudah lama ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Kiba, terakhir ia bertemu dengannya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Wanita berusia 32 tahun itu tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu sangat dekat dengan Himawari semenjak Hari Orang Tua dan Anak.

"Kiba-_kun_ ya?" gumam Hinata sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun tersenyum dan mengingat tentang kenangan indah yang telah ia lakukan bersama sahabatnya itu. Senyum yang terpatri dengan mata sayu, menyiratkan kalau Hinata sungguh merindukan kenangan-kenangan yang telah ia ukir bersama Kiba, sang sahabat. Meskipun mereka telah terpisah karena jalan yang berbeda, ikatan batin itu tak akan bisa diputus.

'Kiba-_kun_,' batin Hinata lirih.

...

_**10 tahun yang lalu di Kediaman Uzumaki...**_

"_Apa? Kau hamil, Hinata?!"_

_Pertanyaan yang diajukkan dengan seruan itu, membuat Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Wanita itu mengelus perutnya yang saat ini tengah membuncit karena kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak dua bulan. Di hadapannya, terlihat seorang pria bertato segitiga dan berambut jabrik yang tengah menatapya berbinar._

"_Wah, aku tidak sabar melihat bayi itu!" seru Kiba sambil mengelus perut Hinata._

_Hinata hanya terkikik sambil memegangi tangan Kiba yang tengah bertengger di perutnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kiba begitu antusias saat mendengar kehamilannya. Wanita itu tambah terkikik geli saat Kiba dengan jahilnya mengendus-endus perut Hinata melalui hidungnya. Kiba pun menjauhkan hidungnya dari perut Hinata sambil berseru senang._

"_Hinata, bayinya laki-laki!"_

_Hinata menutup mulutnya dan menatap perut hamilnya dengan mata berbinar. _

"_Wah, aku akan mempunyai seorang pelindung!" seru Hinata sambil menatap Kiba yang tersenyum riang menatapnya._

_Hinata pun meloncat dan langsung memeluk Kiba dengan erat._

"_Terima kasih, Kiba-kun! Aku menyayangimu," ujar Hinata di dalam pelukan Kiba._

_Kiba tersenyum tipis sambil membalas pelukan Hinata tak kalah eratnya, membagi kasih sayang persahabatan antar kedua insan._

"_Terima kasih juga, Hinata. Aku juga menyayangimu," balas Kiba sambil mengelus rambut anggur Hinata._

...

Hinata tersenyum usai mengingat kenangannya bersama dengan Kiba. Wanita itu benar-benar merindukan saat-saat bersama sahabatnya. Hinata merindukan saat-saat ia masih menjadi teman satu tim bersama Kiba, menjalankan misi bersama, dan ia juga mengingat saat Kiba masih sering menggodanya dengan Naruto.

Tak hanya itu, Hinata juga ingat saat Kiba masih sering menemaninya di mana pun ia berada. Ia tak akan pernah lupa saat-saat di mana Kiba masih setia berada di sampingnya. Mungkin saat ini mereka telah berpisah karena jalan mereka yang berbeda. Namun apa pun itu, Hinata tak akan pernah lupa dengan semua kebaikan Kiba padanya. Ia akan selalu mengenang Kiba sebagai sahabat satu-satunya.

_Meski tlah berpisah_

_Jauh antara aku dan kau_

_Kita masih bersatu_

_Dengan satu batin yang sama_

_Aku merindukan semuanya_

_Saat kita berada di jembatan yang sama_

_Kau selalu di sampingku_

_Tak ingin jauh dariku_

_Kau bagaikan saudara_

_Meski kita tak satu darah_

_Kau bagaikan malaikat_

_Meski tak ada sayap di sisimu_

_Kau sahabatku_

_Kau perisai hidupku_

_Kau sahabatku_

_Malaikat sejatiku_

_Kita tlah berpisah_

_Namun, ku yakin suatu saat_

_Kita kan bertemu lagi_

_Di jalan yang sama_

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

**A/N: Ini fanfic pemanasan. To be honest kalau dari sisi romance, aku gak begitu suka KibaHina meskipun aku Hinata-centric. Aku ngeship mereka sebagai teman/BFF. Karena selama aku menonton serial Naruto, aku merasa kalau mereka itu sahabat sama seperti SakuraIno, ItachiShisui, maupun ShikaChouji. Terlebih Kiba itu sahabat satu-satunya yang Hinata punya. Jadi, aku sempat berpikir kalau misalkan (untungnya nggak) Hinata jadian sama Kiba, Hinata gak punya sahabat lagi, dong :'). Tapi, aku bersyukur mereka telah menemukan pasangan mereka masing-masing karena dengan begitu, mereka bisa menjalankan persahabatan mereka.**

**Yang udah nonton episode Naruto yang kemarin siapa? Kiba terlihat akrab banget sama Himawari di episode itu XD.**


End file.
